


Killer Façade

by mrs_horan_59



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Escort Louis, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Knotting, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Multi, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Police Officer Zayn Malik, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Serial Killer Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_horan_59/pseuds/mrs_horan_59
Summary: "So this is just some stupid revenge plan?" Harry smirks up at the pretty killer straddling his hips, licking his lips."Revenge sounds... mean," Louis giggles, trailing the knife in his hand down the mafia leader's toned chest. "Let's say I'm simply... returning the favor."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 48
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

"Be a good little omega and strip," Louis wanted to gag at the alpha before him. Those same words he heard all those years ago were now falling from his strange man's lips carelessly. Alphas are creatures who believe themselves to be high-and-mighty and controlling in order to get whatever they desire.

"You'll have to lay down first," Louis peers up at the man innocently, skirt swishing around his thighs and the curve of his arse. He was only wearing a thigh sheath underneath the plaid skirt, an ESEE 5P knife in place. His shaved cock and sack were on display, peeking out from under the short skirt.

"What's a cute, little omega like you gonna do?" the stranger licks his lips suggestively and Louis has to hold back the wave of disgust that washes over him and the vomit threatening to spill over his lips.

"I think I just might surprise you, sir," the word bites into the back of Louis' throat and he physically holds back his gag at the horrid word. This alpha had no business being called that after assaulting his child nephew. These types of... people make Louis sick, thinking they could get away from hurting someone and stripping away their innocence. "Can you lay down for me, pretty please?" he bats his eyelashes and smiles, pressing his cheek against his raised shoulder for effect.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," the man kisses Louis' cheek and the omega makes sure his fake giggle is bought by the man.

Louis waits for the man to lay down and tells him to take his cock out. The man does, pumping it for effect and Louis almost rolls his eyes at the action. He giggles, reaching behind himself to pull out a syringe and inject it into his pelvis.

The man cries out in pain and shoves Louis back, going to stand but grunting and falling back to the bed. "What —" the man growls in annoyance, only being able to move his eyes and mouth.

"Don't struggle so much," Louis states, pulling out the knife tucked away against his thigh, "You're not going to feel anything and that's no fun."

The man pants as Louis pushes the tip of the knife against his chest, ripping the fabric of his shirt and pulling blood from the skin underneath. Louis hums in approval at the man's whine in pain, pulling the knife back to smirk down at the alpha.

"W-why are you doing this?" The man questions as Louis trails the tip of the knife over his half-hard cock.

"For your nephew," the alpha visibly tenses at the mention of his nephew, "Oh, you remember him? The boy whose innocence you stole and left in the hospital once you found out you impregnated him?"

"O-of course I do," he scoffs, swallowing down the fear and hissing when Louis digs the knife into the slit of his dick, "I love my nephew."

"Is that why you did what you did?" Louis pulls back the knife and circles to the other side of the bed teasingly slow. He has to be careful of how much he speaks to the man, he wants to bastard to feel what Louis will do to him but not enough for Louis to get caught.

"He's an omega —"

"And that makes it okay?" Louis cuts into the base of the man's cock and pushes past his knot, poking the muscle with the tip of the knife and smirking at the blood oozing from the man's injury. He makes a happy sound when the man screams and is cut short by his own choking. The injection has now affected his motor skills and can't swallow past the saliva building in his throat.

Louis sighs when the man's breathing evens out from shock and the venom reaching his heart, so sad his fun is over for the day. He wipes down the blood on the knife against the edge of the duvet and slips it back into place against his thigh, now warm to the touch.

He pulls out his phone where it sat against his opposite thigh, tucked into the thigh-highs socks. "Niall? Yeah, I'm done here," his friend is quick to tell him he's on his way and Louis promptly hangs up.

Louis waits by the door, opening it when Niall texts him he's outside. "Liam is already looking for the other person who requested you as an escort," Niall lets Louis know as he enters the home, hauling a suitcase and receiving a kiss to his cheek by the omega.

"Perfect, thank you," Louis shuts and locks the door, opening a closet door to pull out the vacuum cleaner that was left inside previous to Louis' arrival. "Let me know when you finish."

"Will do," Niall nods, suitcase pushes open once it lays on the floor and industrial gloves pulled on pale fingers.

Louis closes the door after himself and turns to walk out of the hall of apartments. The man wanted to go back to his own place and introduce Louis to 'his future home'. It's always best to follow them to their house, that way no one had to be paid to keep quiet from seeing him.

"Hi, Louis," Liam smiles when Louis opens the back door of the van and slide into a seat next to the man.

"Hey, Li," Louis pecks the man's cheek and looks as the man types away on the computer. "Any luck on the man?"

"James Rodriguez," Liam states his name, pulling up a live feed of the man's house as the man arrived. "Lives with his beta wife, no children. Security code is 5598 and cameras are ready to be turned off when you decide to go."

Louis hums, licking his lips, "Mafia, I assume?"

"Yes, the boss's underdog," Liam declares, seeing Louis had pulled out the knife in its sheath and was twirling it against his knee. "I know you already know, but what was his crime?"

"Forced himself on his wife's best friend and then made her lose his child when she fell pregnant," Louis recited, not skipping a beat as he explained. "Gave her mifepristone and misoprostol without her knowing. She tried to tell the authorities but they're all paid off by your boss. They weren't going to put behind bars one of their own so the case was never even opened."

"Correct," Liam chuckles, always impressed at how Louis seemed to know these things when it came to his victims. "How —?"

"Lots of practice," Louis giggles, flipping the knife and catching it perfectly without cutting himself. Even though Liam was ten-times better than him with a computer, Louis knew enough to handle himself before they started working together. "You're also a big help, Liam, don't cut yourself so short."

Liam smiles, preening at the compliment from the beautiful omega. A compliment from Louis was always unexpected and treasured, the boy rarely spoke about his feelings and what he thought of others.

Both Liam and Niall worked for the mafia under Harry Styles. The Mob boss, however, didn't know about them helping the omega out in his killings, in some that included his own men. The two promised to keep it on the low in order to help Louis out with his revenge plan, as they'd like to call it.

Louis would always turn his nose up and grimace at the word revenge. He didn't like to use that word and they knew it. What Louis was doing was more than revenge, it was a cleansing of sorts. Every filthy secret an Alpha male thought they'd had kept, Louis would find out and expose them. Alphas would pick, beat and kill omegas all the time and the cops would never blame the alpha for them. It was always 'the omega must've done something to upset them', 'you know how temperamental alphas can be, they don't mean it.' But that's all bullshit.

Society has made it okay for alphas to do whatever they want to omegas and never get called out for it because of the omegas weaker gender. Louis will always fight for those who cannot defend themselves. He, better than anyone else, knew what it was like to be defenseless in a world overpowered by alphas.

"Your phone," Liam voices and Louis blinks at the man before fishing out the mobile, pressing answer and pressing it to his ear.

"Is this Louis Tomlinson?" the baritone voice spoke, scratchy with evident overuse of cigarettes or cigars.

"The one and only," Louis leans back in his chair, legs crossed. "How can I help you, sir?"

"I require your company tomorrow. Are you available?" he asks and Louis furrows his brows as he thinks.

"I am, indeed, sir," Louis confirms, looking at Liam with a raised finger. "What's your name?"

"You'll find out when you need to know. How much?"

"No name, no fucking game. You either tell me your name or you're just going to find yourself another escort," Louis retorts, not scared of the alpha male's growl into the phone line. "Don't try and give me a fake name. Trust me, I'll find out."

Louis looks at Liam, right hand forming a C and making circles with it in front of his eyes to signal 'search'. Liam does, turning to the computer to pinpoint the origin of the call as Louis receives mumbles on the phone line.

"I'm waitin'," he sing-songs, picking up his knife to twirl expertly around his knuckles.

"Elliot Jones," he receives loud and clear and Louis traces the man's name onto Liam's thigh where the tech-savvy quickly types into the computer.

Liam turns to Louis after a minute of typing and nods to him, seeing that yes, Elliot Jones was the one speaking to him. Liam pulls up the evidence, the man was under a streetlight waiting his turn to cross the street with a cigar between his lips. Liam taps his bottom lip twice to indicate to speak and Louis does.

"How long do you wish me for, Mr. Jones?" Louis continues and hears the man cough, which matches perfectly with the street camera's footage on Liam's computer.

"Four hours. I'll send you a dress to wear if that's alright with you?" again, the man's voice synchronizes with the footage and Louis nods, letting Liam turn to the computer to research more on the man.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine," Louis' voice turns sweet and he can hear the alpha's laugh boom in his ear.

"I'll transfer your forty-k into your account, sweetheart," he speaks, licking his lips.

"Lovely. Where should I meet you?" Louis presses the back of the knife to his bottom lip.

"The Watermelon Lounge," Elliot states. "It was reserved for an elite gathering."

"How do I locate you?"

"I'll have a tie that will match your dress beautifully," the man sighs in content, "You'll look absolutely lovely on my arm."

"I have no doubt about that, sir," Louis was very confident about how good he looked to other alphas, especially when he dressed up for the occasions. "I'll see you tomorrow," Louis bids his goodbye and hangs up promptly, lips pinched in disgust for a brief moment.

"Well?" Liam questions, information already pulled up on the screen.

"Date is set and dress will be sent," Louis shrugs, pushing the knife back into its sheath. "Candy will send it," the only people who knew where Louis lived were Liam, Niall, and the owner of the club where he worked — who liked to go by his nickname, Candy. "He never fails me."

"He knows what'll happen to him if he ever did."

Louis smirks, "That he does."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you leave the silk tie?" Louis asks Niall once the man has finished cleaning the scene and arrived at the van almost an hour later.

Louis wanted something special to mark his killings, that Niall always carefully placed after he cleaned. He chose a ruby, silk bondage tie to be laid over the eyes of the victim's corpse. It was a wonderful contrast between the pale skin and ruby was Louis' favorite color as of that day.

The symbolism behind it was that the victim was blinded by their bloodshed. Every single alpha hid the blood they shed and the people they hurt in order to get to where they are. What Louis does is simply remind them of the pain they caused and let everyone else know they committed a heinous crime that the justice system hid away because of their status.

A crime is a crime, no matter social status or gender.

"Yes, like always," Niall puts the suitcase inside the van and Louis lays it down to push it to the side and lay the vacuum atop of it. "Have another one to go to?"

"I do, yes," Louis answers, pulling out the pancuronium bromide glass and then rip a fresh syringe open. "James Rodriguez is not expecting me, so I'd like to pay him a visit. If that's okay with you, blondie. I wouldn't like to tire you so much."

"I'm fine," Niall shrugs, knowing how caring Louis is toward him due to their shared gender. "I can take another cleaning."

Louis is a sweetheart to omegas and can be a pain when it comes to alphas — except Liam, the man is the only exception. Betas were neutral and boring and Louis didn't have much of an opinion on them.

"If you're sure, then let's go," Louis flips the bottle after impaling the syringe, filling it promptly with the liquid. "Have to talk to your supplier about the shots, by the way, Liam. I am running low on everything and we can't have that."

"I'll let him know tonight," Liam assures.

"Thank you, Liam," Louis smiles, capping the syringe once it's full of the bromide and shoving the glass into the suitcase's pocket to later be disposed of. "What did you find on Elliot?"

"He's clean, Louis," Liam shrugged, leaning back on the chair he's perched on. "Crimes like any person in the Mob but not what you're looking for."

"Alright," Louis accepts and pushes the syringe into the strap of his thigh-highs. "Let's get going, shall we? I want to get home soon enough."

"Leave them in," Niall states about Louis' piercings where he finds himself seated on the omega's bed. Louis hums, blowing on his freshly-painted nails, a pale pink decorating his toes as well, to match.

He always made sure his nails were matching and perfect since a handful of men who ask for Louis' services have a strange thing for his feet. "I bet they are as pretty as the rest of you," they would say and often send him ridiculously high money offers for a picture. It was uncanny.

He stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, naked besides a pair of white, lacy panties. He had put in his nipple and belly button piercings. He had a pretty, blue, iridescent butterfly hanging just under his navel on black metal with a white stone above it. For his nipple piercings, he had a simple pair of black, straight barbells in. He absolutely loved them, especially since they made his nipples wonderfully sensitive.

"They look pretty on you," Niall says, pushing his cuticle back with his thumb as a tick.

"I know they do," Louis smiles at Niall through the mirror. His smile widens when Niall blushes at being caught staring at him, which Louis didn't mind at all. Niall was one of the few people who've ever groped him and Louis didn't taser on sight. The blonde was too cute for that and someone Louis considered a friend.

"Did you see the dress yet?" Niall asks, biting into his thumb.

"Nope," Louis shook his head, lips pursed and turning to the white box laid on the bed beside Niall. He opens it and delicately separates the decorative yellow paper. "It's pretty," Louis pulls the dress with his index fingers hooked on the straps.

It was a Versace dress with a cinched waist and a gold chain strap that ran across his chest. The dress is silk and soft to the touch. His back would be exposed in it, as well as his right knee where the dress split open. There was no way of him to hide his stun ring and knife under his dress, so he would have to use a handbag.

"Won't it be short with heels on?" The blonde cocks his head adorably and Louis ruffles his hair in adoration.

"Yes, and that's good," Louis hums, placing the dress across his front. Plump bottom lip is bitten on as the soft fabric makes contact with his sensitive nipples. "Any hands on me will immediately be checked for."

Niall nods, knowing what Louis refers to. Any alphas who answers so boldly to Louis' provocative clothes or forces themselves on the omega will be inspected by Liam. If they check out, the get tasered on the spot. If they do not, Louis will eventually come for their heads.

"There's a card," Niall says, picking it up from the bottom of the box and handing it to Louis, who kisses his cheek as he takes it and sits next to the blonde.

"Louis, I hope you like your dress. I picked it out with your beautiful curves in mind," Louis reads and turns to Niall to fake gag, tongue out. The blonde giggles and leans into Louis' side while he continued to read, "I will see you at 5 pm sharp at The Watermelon Longue. I cannot wait to bask in your presence."

"He tried too hard," Niall states, looking up at Louis who giggles and nods. "Need help getting dressed?"

"Yes, please," Louis kisses Niall's forehead and stands, unzipping the zipper at the side of the dress and step into it. He lets Niall zip him up and then smooths the dress down. It showed off Louis' small waist and wide hips beautifully, his collarbones high and exposed. "Be right back," Louis turns to his closet and fetches a pair of clear ankle wrap heels to slip on.

"Remember your stun ring," Niall reminds when Louis takes a Versace clutch purse — which was a present from a client — and slips his knife inside 

"Remember your stun ring," Niall reminds when Louis takes a Versace clutch purse — which was a present from a client — and slips his knife inside. Niall fetches said item from where Louis stashes it in the drawer of his nightstand and hands it to the omega.

"Thank you, blondie," Louis kisses Niall's cheek and drops the stun ring inside, along with his cellphone. "I'll see you once I get back."

"Promise you'll be safe?" Niall's eyes are wide as he looks up at Louis, who nods and thumbs his cheek.

"Always am," Louis assures, ruffling Niall's hair before turning on his heels to exit. Candy had called a driver for Louis and the boy slipped into the back of the slick car that awaits him, legs crossed and purse clutched on his lap.

He fishes his phone from his purse when it begins to vibrate and he clicks it to answer, "Mr. Jones?"

"Ah, Louis," the omega could hear the smirk on the man's lips and he shudders. "I just wanted to make sure you were coming."

"I'm on my way there," Louis' voice is drawled and soft. "I can't wait to meet you, sir."

"Me either, sweetheart," Louis wants to groan in annoyance at the stupid nickname. He loathes being called sweetheart. Ever since what happened to him, the word makes him shudder at the flow of memories. "Your pictures alone made me ache. Jesus, you are a vision."

Louis giggles, high pitched and soft as a proper submissive would, "Thank you, sir."

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

"Of course, sir. I can't wait," Louis hangs up his phone and grunts in distaste, pushing his phone into his purse. He looks up at feeling eyes on him, hand wrapping around his stun ring and sees the driver had stopped at a red light and was smirking at him through the mirror. "What the hell are you looking at?"

The man doesn't say anything, he just licks his lips as he continues to smirk before looking away to continue driving. Louis grimaces, nose turned up as he laid his elbow on his knee and peered out the window with his cheek against his hand. The stun ring didn't leave his hand until they reached the lounge.

"I can get out myself," Louis dismisses and exits once the man makes a move to open his door. He slips the stun ring into his purse as he heads toward the entrance.

There's already a large line of people trying to get in, not understanding that the building was rented out already. The bouncer takes one look at Louis and raises the velvet rope for him to pass. Louis smiles, batting his eyelashes as his hips sashay inside the building.

As soon as he's inside, he spots the man with a tie similar to his dress. He takes a deep breath, fake smile plastered across his lips as he made his way over. He made sure he caught the man's attention, spinning when he was guided to.

"Wow, you look absolutely stunning," the alpha compliments and Louis' fake swoon makes the man smirk and lick his lips.

He wasn't the most handsome man — nobody like Dominic Sherwood with his marvelously beautiful mismatched eyes — but he was an alright man. Not Louis' type, anyways — not that the omega had a type, of course.

"Thank you, sir. This dress is beautiful," Louis speaks, hand looping around the man's arm and thumbing his bicep.

"I'm glad you liked it, sweetheart," the man walks to the black, leather couches under the UV lights and gestured for Louis to sit first, which the omega does. His back is straight, ankles crossed as he watches the man sit next to him and place a hand on his peaking thigh.

"Don't get any ideas, silly," Louis scolds teasingly, poking the man's shoulder and tsking.

"Aw, c'mon," the man pats Louis' thighs and removes his hand. "How much for a night with you, beautiful?" he almost screamed over the music and Louis had to look at the man's moving lips to understand what he was trying to say.

"There's not enough money in the world," Louis licks his lips, "You picked the wrong escort if that's what you wanted... sir."

"I'm happy with whatever you can give me," the man smirks, taking Louis' staring at his mouth as a sign of chemistry between them. Oh, how he couldn't be more wrong.

"Oh, really?" Louis shies, fingers wrapping around the lapels of the man's suit to pull him closer, lips brushing together. He could feel the alpha growl when he flicks his tongue against the man's top lip before pressing their lips together.

The alpha groans against his mouth, hand on Louis' hip as he pulled the boy closer. Louis hums as he's groped, a practiced whine bubbling past his lips as his neck is kissed.

"How about a drink?" the man asks after brushing his teeth across the skin of Louis' neck and makes the omega shudder.

"Hm, sounds lovely," Louis bats his eyelashes, legs slightly spread as the man peeks at the lacy underwear and swallows thick. He watches the man stand and walks to the bar, fixing his suit jacket as he went.

Louis leans back in his seat and swallows past the revolting feeling crawling up his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis giggles as he's guided to a car that would drive him home, Elliot's arm secure around his waist. The man didn't try anything to make Louis target him and Louis continued to work as normal, bathing in the compliments showered upon him as accustomed.

"It was a great night," Elliot sighs, licking his lips. "So sad to see it end."

Louis frowns, free arm wrapping around the man's neck to peck his lips, "Let me know if you ever desire my company again."

"I definitely will," the alpha promised and open the door to the back of the car so the omega could slip inside.

Louis sighs once the door is closed, face breaking into a smile at seeing Liam wink at him from the driver's seat, a ridiculous chauffeur hat on his head. The omega waits for the man to drive off to laugh, Liam joining in shortly after.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Louis laughs, tears in his eyes.

"Hacked into the company Candy hires for his escorts," Liam shrugs as if he didn't just admit to committing a crime. "Added my resume and information and gave myself the task to pick you up."

"And why would you do that?" Louis questions as he unties the heels on his feet, groaning at the ache in his ankles and rubbing the spot.

"Just wanted you to see a familiar face before you headed home," Liam pouts and Louis giggles, going to peck the alpha's cheek after leaning over the middle console.

"Thank you. You're a true friend," Louis sighs, licking his lips as he sits back in his seat. "Have you tracked down the man I told you about?"

"Erick Ward Butler," Liam nods, frowning at Louis, "Nothing new on him. It's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth or something."

"I can't wait to find him," Louis speaks through gritted teeth, "I'm going to torture him, make him feel as worthless as he did to me. He doesn't deserve to be alive."

Liam shivers at the edge in Louis' voice, how he speaks about death as casually as one would the weather. Years of mental and physical strain can do that too a person, Louis can testify for that.

Louis was, unfortunately, at the wrong place at the wrong time when it happened. He was silenced and made to believe it was his fault for insinuating the alpha, for seducing the boy he once called a friend. A person Louis would trust his soul to when he was younger decided to leave Louis hollow and empty.

Erick left a shell of Louis's former self. An innocent light was turned off that day and forever remains that way.

The omega tried to forget but that event opened his eyes to the truth that is engraved in every person's heads: alphas are always right. They don't speak up if they did wrong, just point it to someone inferior — an omega or a beta — and sits back to watch the damage be done. Alphas are rulers and dominant and one must succumb to their power instead of getting in the way of it.

To hell with that.

Louis is tired of alphas, especially those with money, get away with shutting off someone else's light. The deed is done, Louis cannot undo that horrid memory from a person. What he can do, however, is take the burned-out light and help it to flicker. Flourish, even.

"We're here," Liam voices and Louis looks up, going to kiss the man's cheek again as a farewell. "I'll see you soon, Li."

"Bye, Louis," the alpha bids, driving off once the boy was inside his home.

Louis throws his shoes in a corner, bending his arm under himself awkwardly to tug down the zipper. He rolls his eyes when he feels eyes on him, turning to the darkest corner of his house into the kitchen, "Constantine, I should get around to changing my locks."

The man steps into the light, smirking down at the pretty escort. The grip of his gun is visible at the waistband of his slacks, suit jacket opened and hands pushed into his pockets.

"That won't work and you know it," he dismisses, stepping closer to Louis and pulling down one of the straps of his dress to kiss the boy's shoulder. Louis frowns, face turned away from the man as he does so. "Oh, don't be so cold with me, sweetheart."

"Do you have what I require?" Louis speaks as he walks into his bedroom, light switch turning on and eyes flickering to his nightstand to where his gun is and throws his clutch purse onto the bed carelessly. "Don't be so idle and spit it out, please."

"If I didn't, I would not be here," the man rolls his eyes and sits down as Louis undresses, licking his lips at the view of plump arse wrapped in white lace. "White's too virginal for you, sweet."

"Good thing I didn't wear it for you," Louis says and pulls on a pair of shorts, smirking at the man.

"I'm glad I got you that butterfly," Constantine continues as if his alpha pride wasn't just insulted. "It looks wonderful with your skin tone."

Louis hums in agreement, turning to look at his shirtless reflection. The butterfly did look amazing and one of his favorite piercings for his navel. He, however, just winks at the man and proceeds to take his nipple piercings out.

"Can I help?" The man smirks, indent in his slacks evident and Louis could only let out a short chuckle.

"You'd be of much more help if you give me what I need," Louis sets the piercings on a small, ceramic jewelry bowl he inherited from his mother. Apparently, it was passed down through generations. At least, that's what he was told by his adoptive parents.

"The supplies are in the bathroom," the man juts a thumb behind himself toward the small en-suite of the apartment and Louis turns to enter.

He's quickly followed as he sees that yes, the injections he used on the alphas were all there in their respective box. He gasps when he's pinned to the counter, edge digging painfully into his hips and making him hiss. Constantine had his cock pressed against his arse, a hand around his throat.

"Let me go, Constantine," his voice was calm but his heartbeat was frantic and the alpha could feel it. "Pretty please," his eyes widen through the mirror and the alphas swears they're bluer than before. "You know how soft I am. I am just an omega, after all," he nearly purrs, hand trailing at the man's hip in an uncomfortable angle.

"You are like a fire," Constantine speaks up, hand reaching up to thumb Louis' nipple and hear the omega whine, "beautiful..."

Louis considers himself lucky that the man is engrossed by his noises and the arch in his body to notice him slip the gun from his slacks. He presses the barrel to under the man's chin, clicking a bullet in place, "But don't get too close, or you'll end up burned."

Constantine laughs, letting go of Louis' throat and raising his hands. Louis turns, gun twisting on the man's throat, barrel pushed against his Adam's apple. "I should've known it was going too easily."

"Get out, Constantine," Louis shoves the man and the alpha complies. "And if I find you here again, I won't hesitate to make you my next target."

"Oh, I don't think you will," the man smirks as he's led outside the apartment. "Without me, you'd have no way to overpower those alphas and you know it. And if I go down, my men will not hesitate to kill you."

"That's exactly why I'm warning you, fucker," Louis detaches the magazine from the gun and shoving it into his back pocket. He checks the chamber for any ammunition and takes the one in the chamber before throwing the empty gun at the man.

"Beautiful and talented," Constantine chuckles, shoving the gun into his waistband as Louis shuts and locks the door in his face. "I'll see you soon, Omega."

"Goodbye, Constantine," is Louis' bland reply as he goes to his bedroom. His knees buckle under him as he nears his bed, hands holding him steady before he fell on the plush mattress.

His heart is loud in his chest and his ears, breathe uneven and deep. He closes his eyes and swallows his whimper, controlling his breathing in a matter of seconds.

Constantine is always messing around with him but this is the first time he does something so... explicit. It was a moment that brought him back to being only a helpless, 16-year-old, freshly-out omega instead of the 21-year-old omega he is today. The one who taught himself to shoot and disarm a gun, to be hard-headed and hide his emotions, to use his body to trap other alphas who want to hurt like he was, once.

That hurt never leaves you, though, no matter how much you learned to hide it from others. He hasn't cried since that day when he poured his heart out to his adoptive parents and got kicked out right away. They didn't want a tease under their roof. Louis learned how to live on the streets after that before Candy picked him up and taught him the life of an escort. He owed the man the little sanity he had left.

Louis refuses to cry, to let anyone know how he's hurting. It was none of their business to know.

He reaches for his phone and dials Niall's number, glad to hear the omega pick up. "Louis? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to call you so late, but... can you come over?" He licks his lips, thumbing the butterfly that still hung from his navel.

"Of course, yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes," Niall speaks up.

"Thank you," Louis clears his throat and bids Niall goodbye before hanging up. He stands and takes his navel piercing out, placed inside the ceramic bowl before he walks into the bathroom.

He counts the single-use bottles and totals them to 20, plus the seven he had still saved gave him enough for at least two months. He takes the tray of bottles and places them in the cabinet beneath the sink before standing to splash water on his face.

He sighs, staring at his reflection for a minute before turning to dry his face and brush his teeth. He was too tired and shaken to take a shower right now. He just wanted to sleep but was terrified to close his eyes in his apartment alone after what happened.

Louis pulls on a t-shirt and smiles sleepily at the knock on the door, opening it to see Niall in sweats and a simple shirt, moccasins on his feet. The blonde hugs him and Louis hugs back happily, nuzzling into his neck.

"C'mon, let's go to bed," Niall closes the door and guides Louis to bed.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you so late," Louis speaks as Niall pulls the blankets back and crawls in bed, Louis following suit.

"Nonsense, I don't mind," Niall wraps his arms around his friend and kisses his temple. "I'm here for you, always. Just like you're always there for me."

"Of course, you idiot," Louis smiles, kissing Niall's cheek. "You can count on me for anything."

"Likewise, Lou," Niall preens, cheek leaning against Louis' head and feeling the boy relax against him. "Goodnight, Lou."

"Night, Ni," Louis sighs as he falls asleep in his friend's calming presence. He doesn't know what he'd do without the blonde in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments! :) They mean so much! xx

"C'mon, Harry," Devon laughs, leaning against the oak wood of the Mob boss' desk. "We should go out. It is your birthday, after all."

"And what do you have in mind?" Harry decides to play along, twirling the sapphire ring around his finger, elbows leaning on the edge of the desk.

"Doesn't Constantine know of a place with the best escorts?" Devon suggests, eyebrows raised. "They're apparently breathtaking because Candy only takes the best of the best."

"Sure, why not," Harry chuckles, willing to do anything to pass the night and enjoy himself.

"You won't regret it, Harry," the man smiles and Harry rolls his eyes at the man's excitement.

"I better not, Devon," Harry dismisses easily and Devon turns to leave when Zayn walks into the office. "Zayn, dear brother. What do you have for me today?"

"Harry," the man sighs and takes a seat, "One of our own was targeted again."

Harry groans, rubbing his face. "Is that why James has failed to call me?"

"Yes, it appears so," Zayn clears his throat as Harry growls, taking out his assigned gun and badge to set it on the table. "He's the fifth underboss we've lost in two months, tops. The men are becoming afraid it comes with the status of being appointed."

"Perfect," Harry slams a fist into the desk, jaw clenched. "Now our men will deny such a position," Harry's eyes snap up, smirking at the man before him. "You."

"Me?" Zayn raised a brow, not following his step-brother's words.

"You're family. You're perfect for the job," Harry leans back into his chair, legs spread.

"Harry, I'm already the head officer at the station," Zayn rolls his eyes. "It's a lot of work to cover our asses. We're lucky so many men take the bribes."

"The bribes are minimal," Harry shrugs. They only pay less than a handful of cops who aren't a part of the gang, the rest of the squad is. "We gain triple that money in a month easily."

"My point is, I'm flattered, but you'll have to find someone else," Zayn replies, eyebrows raised.

"Whoever is next needs to be looked into more," Harry bit into the side of his index finger, leg bouncing in nerves. "We can't have someone killing off our men. Has there been any updates in connections to all the deceased?"

Zayn thinks for a moment before shaking his head, "All the men have a dark past, most of them keep it hidden. It's not that difficult to do when you have a plethora of Mafia connections at your disposal."

"Get onto that at the station," Harry says with a wave of his fingers. "We need to know who's behind this and why."

"Do you think we should be concerned for our safety?"

Harry hums, cocking his head to the side and back, "There's no need to be concerned if you have nothing to hide."

"What about the person committing these crimes?" Zayn gets no response for a long second, so he quickly adds, "Alpha? Beta? What?"

"Can't be an alpha," Harry ignores the possibility entirely. "There would be a struggle, a fight, something between alphas. They were sedated to not be able to fight back."

"So, a beta, then?" Zayn hums at the likeliness of the answer.

"Could be," Harry taps his fingernail on the wood, "They have the disadvantage in physical strength."

"Omegas?" Both alphas laugh at the thought.

"Omegas are incapable of such displays of aggression," Harry scoffs at the mere thought. "They're too delicate."

"If you keep this up, I'll cut your hand off," Louis warns the beta that's been following him all night inside the club. He hasn't been able to get a grand into his winnings because of this fucker.

"C'mon, baby," his words slurred and Louis rolls his eyes. "I might not have a knot but I can have you screaming for me."

"And I'll be saying Help me, help me," Louis stares blankly at the low-quality and pathetic growl the beta emits. "Candy! Thank God," Louis follows the man, beta trailing behind. "Get this fucker to leave me alone."

Candy turns and glares at the beta, alpha pride dominating beta status. The man whimpers and turns to leave hurriedly. Candy smirks down at Louis who had his bottom lip jutted out slightly and adorably.

"There you go, little one," Candy pats Louis' back and the escort narrows his eyes up at the man. "Oh, don't be like that. You know that betas always fantasize about being an alpha. The bastard just thought he'd give it a go with you."

"Betas are a pain," Louis groans, red dress tight against his curves and collarbones on full display under thin straps. Half of his navel was out, a small diamond hanging from his perforation. Because of the tightness of the dress, Louis decided to go commando underneath and his nipple piercings were indenting the top part of the dress beautifully.

Because of the tightness of the dress, Louis decided to go commando underneath and his nipple piercings were indenting the top part of the dress beautifully 

"You think that of everyone," Candy rolls his eyes, used to Louis' words and the hatred that washed off of him in waves. "Alphas, Betas, even your own gender."

"Omegas are whiny bitches who only want a knot inside of them," Louis rants, arms crossed and chin up. Even in his heels, Candy was still a few inches above him. It was utterly annoying. "Except my blonde. That idiot is too pure for this world."

"And what do you want?" Candy asks, toothpick pinched between elegantly white teeth.

"I want every alpha who's ever hurt anyone underground," Louis sneers, cheeks turning pink in rage. "Just because you people have a knot and are ridiculously taller doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want to us."

"Is that so?" Candy smirks lopsidedly and leans down to fan his breath across the omega's face. Louis tries to hide his surprised squeak and pulls a face in annoyance.

"I hate you," Louis replies and turns on his heels to strut away. Candy chuckles and shakes his head. The truth of the matter is, Louis hates the fact that Candy is a decent alpha and always protects his escorts when one of them is being persecuted under his roof.

Louis owes the man a lot and Candy will never accept Louis' money when other escorts pay him in order to keep their spot in his club. Louis is special, he's different. He's like a child to Candy, who practically raised him when he got kicked out and ended up on the streets.

Candy will never admit it, but Louis will always be his favorite.

"Candy," Constantine greets him when he's on his way to his office at the back of the club. "Get your Sweets ready for tonight," he continues as he sits across from the man once Candy sits behind his desk.

"Oh? And why would I need to do that?" Candy takes a cigarette and lights it, taking a long drag from the smoke.

"The Boss is coming here for his birthday," Constantine chuckles as Candy coughs around the too-deep drag he took in shock. "Get your best escort ready. Only the best for the boss."

"Iron Knuckles is going to bless us with his presence, eh?" Candy won't lie, he's terrified to meet the man. The Mob boss is the epitome of elegance, class, and power. "I'll be sure to have Louis ready for the man's arrival."

"Oh, how beautiful," Constantine licks his lips at the thought of the curvy escort. "That boy is so precious."

"Easy there, Constantine," Candy warns, a hard expression on his features. "Do not disrespect Louis in my presence."

"Temper, temper," Constantine smirks, standing to his full height, body turned to leave. "Be prepared. The Boss will be here soon," and with that, the man leaves.

"What's this?" Louis asks, referring to the black lace, see-through dress Candy is handing him. He thumbs the material, thin against his skin.

"We have a special guest coming to the club," Candy says, making Louis flush at the underwear and piercings neatly in the man's hand. "Asked for the best and that's you, darling."

"May I know who it is?" Louis asks as he takes the clothing.

"The Boss, himself," Candy raises his eyebrows when Louis visibly stiffens at the words. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, of course," Louis clears his throat. "I would be honored to entertain him."

"Lovely," Candy kisses Louis' cheek and the boy smiles up at him, "Go on ahead."

Louis nods and turns to get dressed, his heart loud in his chest as he tried to calm it. He's never met the man before and only knows his nickname, as most people know him for, Iron Knuckles.

The omega walks into the changing rooms and strips from his red dress, black heels kicked off. He takes out his current piercings and sets them at the small table there. He picks up an alcohol pad to clean the new piercings given to him and screws the new ones in place.

His nipple piercings are circular, silver barbells and his belly button is the same color, with the difference of the diamond hanging from the metal. He slips on the pair of black boy shorts underwear, humming at the softness of the silk against his legs. The material clung to his upper thighs and hips, ending just under his navel.

The dress, on the other hand, ended right below the knees in wonderful lace flower patters with spaghetti straps. He slips on his heels again after he's done and takes a deep breath.

"Please, stop," Louis looks up at the other escort's whimper and sees she's being cornered by an alpha 

"Please, stop," Louis looks up at the other escort's whimper and sees she's being cornered by an alpha.

Louis is quick to walk over, drink in hand to push the alpha back and splash the liquor in the man's face. He sputters and steps back and the female omega rushes off with tears in her eyes.

"Step off, asshole," Louis warns, looking up into the alpha's now-red eyes. "Oh, I'm terrified," Louis rolls his eyes and the alpha grunts at the pretty vision that's challenging him.

"What a vision —"

"I believe the boy said to step off," Louis blinks up at the deep, rumbling voice and his eyes meet green. The man was tall and lean and Louis' inner wolf wants to whine at the dominance the man oozes. "Do we have a problem here?"

"N-not at all, sir," the alpha's eyes go back to their normal color as he stutters over his words. He's quick to leave and Louis is left with the beautiful alpha.

"I had that under control," Louis speaks to the man, face red when the alpha smirks at him and he dimples. Of course, the beautiful idiot had fucking dimples. "There was no need to interfere."

"Oh, I disagree," the stranger licks his bottom lip and Louis hates the soothing scent the alpha is producing. "A beautiful omega like yourself should never have to lift a finger."

"How flattering," the alpha blinks at the omega's reaction to the compliment. Usually, omegas go very shy when around alphas who complement them so nonchalantly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to find the man I have been told to entertain."

"Is that so?" the alpha runs a hand through his hair. Louis looks at the man's slender fingers classed in rings in awe, black nail polish chipped.

"Yes, it is," he turns his chin up and doesn't miss the way the alpha's eyes linger across his pierced chest.

"For Iron Knuckles, am I correct?" The alpha speaks again after Louis has taken a few steps away from him. The wolf side of the omega is almost whining at having to leave the man's side.

"Yes," Louis' voice is questioning. There was no way the man could have known that unless...

"You can call me Harry, little love," Louis swallows past the embarrassment and clears his throat, pushing his fringe from his eyes.

"E-excuse my idiocy," Louis wants to smack himself for stuttering and acting so pliant with the man. He barely knows him and he's acted more submissive in their small interaction than in five years.

"Don't worry about it," Harry takes the omega's hand and kisses his knuckles. Louis' shoulders relax at the softness of the man's lips on his skin. It's almost unholy. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," Louis steps closer to the man to wrap a hand around his bicep, almost groaning at the strained muscle underneath. "Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how long have you been working here for?" Harry asks and Louis giggles at how nervous the man seems for his reply.

"About, hm, 4 years? Give or take a few," Louis shrugs, biting his lip as Harry thumbs his cheek and then trails his hand down to his prominent collarbones. "Find something you like?" he teases, smirking when the Mob boss licks his lips.

"I did, actually," Harry's hand wraps around his neck and pulls Louis down for a biting kiss. The omega swallows his needy groan and kisses back, lips parted and shocked when the alpha pulls back and his hand drops from his throat. "I very much like you, little Omega."

Louis would be offended and screaming at any other alpha who referred and handled him in such a way, but he enjoys it from Harry. His body is reacting so strongly to the alpha before him, he doesn't know what to do. With anyone else, he's always in charge and flirty; but with the alpha, he has to fight his wolf the urge to submit.

"How flattering," Louis licks his lips, foot tucked underneath his body in order to give him a few inches of height while he sat. "You're a charmer, Mr. Styles."

"And I'm sure a beautiful person like yourself has grown quite tired of such a thing as compliments," Harry bites his bottom lip and Louis feels himself leaning into the alpha to kiss him again.

The Boss doesn't pull back and kisses him, hand on his hip pulling him closer. Louis parts his lips and shivers as the man dominates it quickly. The thumb on his hip, pressing into the bone anchors Louis as the man mouths at his jaw and neck, nosing his pulse and inhaling his Omega aroma.

Louis is flushed at the groan the man emits, hand snaking around his back to pull him closer and make Louis gasp. He pulls back and shivers when the alpha growls at being denied the scent.

"Just kiss me," Louis almost laughs when the alpha doesn't waste another second and kisses him, nipping his bottom lip and licking into his mouth. He can feel the alpha's body heat radiating off of him in comforting waves.

"C' mere," Harry stands and helps Louis up, fingers locked together and rings cold against Louis' warm hand.

The omega lets himself be led out the spacious sitting space of the VIP Section and pass the bar, toward the small rooms set up for escorts and their clientele. Louis' lips are parted as Harry picks a room and leads him inside.

"If you're looking for a fuck," Louis starts, circling the man's body and fingers trailing up his spine. "You've come to the wrong escort."

"Is that so?" Louis is facing the man's back but he can hear the smirk in his words and he's itching in anticipation.

"Don't believe me?" The omega grips the alpha's arm and spins him, neck craned back to stare at the man's stupidly beautiful green eyes.

"Oh, I believe you, gorgeous," Harry cups Louis' chin in his fingers and leans down to peck the boy's soft lips. "I'll go as far as you permit."

"And how do I know you aren't lying to me?" Louis wraps his arms around the man's neck, twirling the hair on the alpha's nape. "Just so you can get my guard down?"

"You have little faith in me," the alpha teases, hands on Louis' hips, thumbing the bone and fingers spread across the curve of the boy's ass.

Harry grunts when Louis tugs on his hair and leans up to bite on his bottom lip, sucking on it before pulling back. His chest rumbles and the omega smirks at the noise rather than react to it as any other omega would. He's truly curious about Louis' immunity to alpha behavior.

"Don't flatter yourself, alpha," the word comes out toying instead of the power it holds and Harry wants to show this little omega how alpha he can be. "I have little faith in all your kind."

"And why is that, sunflower?" Harry doesn't miss the way Louis shifts at the nickname.

"Power-hungry men and women who rely on their knots rather than their brains," Louis licks his lips, head tilted to the side and smirk tugging on his mouth at the way Harry's eyes scan his tan neck. "Who only use omegas as if they were disposable items rather than human beings..."

Louis shuts up, knowing he's talked too much. He blinks up at the alpha and pulls him down for a kiss, instead, wanting to taste the man once more.

The alpha kisses back hungrily, licking into Louis' mouth and almost preening at the way Louis' breathing hitched when he groped the boy's bottom. It's plump and soft even under the lace and underwear that conceal it from the alpha's hold. The clothing is in the way and all Harry wants to do is rip it off and taste the treat before him.

Louis gasps when he's easily picked up and pinned to the wall, heart loud in his ears as he's kissed. His mind is playing a trick on him, Harry's touch has turned into Erick's and it's all the omega can see and feel. It's not Harry's warm hangs cupping his thighs, rather Erick's cold ones. Harry hasn't made a sound yet he hears the possessive growl as he belongs to someone.

He whimpers at the feeling and he hates the show of weakness he's letting himself feel, thighs closing around the man's hips and back arching to push him off. He wants to be far away, in a dark place rather than in here with so many new feelings blooming within him.

"Sunflower, be careful," Harry says, hands tightening around Louis' thighs, mouth still pressed against Louis'. Between Louis's squirming and pushing at his chest, the lace of his dress rips and the sound echoes in Louis' mind and he wants to cry. He can feel the rip end at his waist and there's more air touching his skin now and he feels exposed.

"Get off!" Louis exclaims, nails digging into Harry's throat and making the man choke and step back, dropping Louis from his arms. The omega is quick to land on his feet and turn to leave, door slamming back against the wall.

Harry is stunned for a moment, throat burning, before he blinks back into reality and dashed after the omega. He looks around, getting bumped into but apologized to once he's recognized.

"Harry?" The alpha looks to where he hears his name and sees Candy. "What happened? Where's Louis?"

"I don't know," he replies, frowning and looking up again to try and find the small creature. "He ran off and I don't know why."

Candy sighs, "I told you he wasn't to be bought."

"I did nothing of the sorts," Harry scoffs, "I respect his boundaries, even if I'm dying to get a taste of him."

"It's how he's always been," Candy explains at Harry's thoughtful expression, "He's never wanted anyone too close to him."

"Do you know why?"

"It's not my place to say," is the reply he gets before Candy leaves with a tip to his hat as a farewell.

"Harry. Ready to go, already?" The Boss sees Devon approach him, hands in his pockets and gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes. I have nothing else to do here."

Louis left the place in a hurry, heaving for a breath and hands tugging down the dress. He wraps his arms around himself, bag hanging from his forearm and tapping against his hip.

He fishes out his phone, squeezing his eyes shut after he dials Niall's number. Once the omega picks up, Louis tells him to pick him up and bring his cleaning supplies and call Liam, as well. He asks for fresh clothes, his knife, and sheath, and the pancuronium bromide with its syringe and bids his goodbye quickly.

Louis sees the Mob boss exit and steps back into the shadows to see the man talk with someone of his crew, hand reaching out to grab the gun handed to him at hip-level. The alpha speaks but Louis can't understand the words because of the distance between them and his inferior hearing. It was times like these he'd wished he was an alpha. It would've been a great advantage.

To his misfortune, he watches the man until he's driven away from the club, bulletproof windows pitch black and obscuring his visibility inside.

"Louis," it's Candy's voice and Louis looks up at the man with his arms crossed. "Is everything alright? Did he force himself on you?"

"I-I... I don't know," Louis frowns, lips dark from his make out with the Mob boss. "All I saw was Erick and I panicked."

"Oh, my boy," Candy wraps the omega in a hug and Louis lets him, forehead resting on the man's shoulder. "You have to move on from that dark past. You aren't allowing yourself to enjoy the present."

"I'll let it go once he's killed by my hand," Louis argues, blue eyes furiously looking up at the alpha as he steps back. "I'll be here early tomorrow to make up for the lost time."

"There's no need —"

"I was not asking for permission," Louis cuts in, arms securely around himself. "I'll let you know what time I arrive."

"Very well," Candy nods, pecking Louis' cheek before stepping inside the building once more.

Louis turns when a car pulls up and hurriedly enters the backseat when he sees Niall poke his head out from the open door. He immediately hugs the blonde, nuzzling his face into the omega's neck and taking deep, shaky breaths.

"I'm here, you're alright," Niall reaches over Louis to close the door and Liam drives off.

"I want this feeling to end," Louis' voice is quiet and trembling from the effort of holding his tears back for such a long time. "I want that man dead."

"We'll find him, Louis," Liam chimes in, handing said omega his clothing once he pulls back from embracing Niall.

"That's a promise," Niall continues and helps Louis take the shredded dress off and slip on a pleated skirt. Louis straps the sheath around his thigh, holding onto the knife for an extra second before pushing it into place. He pulls on the white v-neck shirt and tucks it into the hem of the skirt.

"The alpha was your boss," Louis throws in the air after a minute of silence. Niall and Liam look at each other and speak in silence. "Why the hell was he there?"

"His birthday," Liam answers, shrugging. "One of the boys suggested the club and Constantine immediately thought of you."

"Of course he fucking did," Louis mumbles, silence reining on them once more,

"A gift," Niall voices, breaking the silence and handing Louis a black box. "From the both of us," he smiles, "Just in case you ever need it."

Louis gives his friend a half-smile, the last topic forgotten and opening the box and thumbing the silver pendant surrounded by two crystal charms. The pendant had a diamond in the middle, elevated slightly.

"It's an emergency button," Liam offers when Louis looks up, "If you ever need our help in a tight spot, click the button on it twice."

Louis nods and kisses Niall's cheek then Liam's, "Thank you. It's beautiful and very thoughtful of you both," he takes the necklace out of the box and hands it to Niall. "Put it on me?"

The blonde nods and takes the pendant, waiting for Louis to turn and clip it around the boy's neck. Louis twirls the necklace between his fingers and smiles at Niall as he turns to face the boy.

"Who's the target this time?" Niall asks, already knowing, but wanting Louis to stop thinking of whatever happened with his Boss. The omega often went silent thinking of his problems and it worried Niall and Liam deeply.

"Steven Allison," Louis says, reaching into the bag at his feet for the drug and syringe. "Finally found him."

"What did he do?" Niall knew it was bad when Liam grunts and Louis freezes in his movements, eyes distant for a second before blinking back down to where he gripped the plastic encasing the syringe,

"He was there when Erick hurt me," he tears into the packaging, "Held me down and watched while my innocence was taken."

"Louis —"

"Don't," Louis barks, door opening as they pull up to a rather large and luxurious apartment complex. "I don't want to hear your pity, Niall. I've had enough of that shit," he turns, looking up at the tall structures as he stepped out of the car, syringe held in place by his thigh sheath. "What I need is blood."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short :/ Sorry

"Louis, please," the man begs, panting as he tried to move any part of his body. This can't be how he goes. He can't die at the hands of this omega. "Let's talk about this."

"Oh?" Louis chuckles, knife twirling against his forefinger. "Now you want to talk, don't you?"

"Louis —"

"You and your low-life friends held me down against my will and let..." Louis stops to take a deep breath, swallowing and going to dig the tip of the knife into the side of the man's eye and hear him cry out, blood oozing down his face. "Erick defile me in front of all of you. If it weren't for the coach, all of you would've had your turn with me, wouldn't you?"

No reply so Louis digs the knife entirely into the man's eye, hand covering the man's mouth when he went to scream. There's blood sliding down the side of his face and pooling on the pillow, the scarlet kissing Louis' fingertips.

"Wouldn't you!" he demands, louder this time. He pulls the knife from the man's eye and smirks at the wonderful sight of so much blood.

"Yes! Yes, that's what we p-planned!" The man is crying and it hurts to do so with an injured eye. The pain, though, seems to be fading and his breath is beginning to get caught in his throat.

"I'll see you in hell," Louis digs the knife into the man's knot and cuts the muscle off in time for the man to slump back against the mattress. The blood drips from between the man's legs and dampens the cotton sheets beneath him.

Louis wipes the knife on the man's shirt and turns, heart, pounding in his chest and wanting more. This was over too quickly and he needed someone else under his blade to take the edge of today off on.

"Jesus, Louis," Niall frowns up at his friend when Louis opens the door for him and he steps into the apartment and sees the body. "This is more violent than you usually go for."

Louis shrugs, blade pressed to his bottom lip enough to knick the skin. He shivers as it splits, licking the blood clean from the wound, "I just need to take the edge off."

"And, let me guess, you need another victim tonight?" Niall questions as he opens his suitcase to fetch a pair of gloves.

"Yes," Louis sighs, licking the remainder of the blood from his lip as he followed Niall, much like a lost puppy. "I still feel on edge and that didn't help at all."

"Well, too bad," Niall dismisses and turns to glare at his friend, who pouts in return, "Go and wait with Liam. Sleep if you can and once I'm done, I'll stay with you in your place."

Louis nods, kissing Niall's cheek and nuzzling into the boy's neck, "Thank you," he mumbles against the blonde's neck and gets a nod and a rub to his back.

"I want eyes on him," Harry tells Emmanuel the next day, one of his trusted security members. "If anyone so much as looks at him the wrong way, I want them taken care of."

"You're going to a lot of trouble for an omega who pushed you away," Zayn notes, not afraid to tell his step-brother off. He was the one who always kept Harry grounded and with his head on straight. If Harry as so much faltered, the whole Mob could come tumbling down after him.

"There's just something about him..." Harry licks his lips, tugging on his bottom one between his fingers. "That I quite enjoy."

"Louis," Constantine greets the boy once the omega walks into the club, handbag clutched in small hands. "So good to see you again."

"Constantine," Louis sighs, minidress flowing around his upper thighs. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I was just checking on my investment," the words made Louis scoff and roll his eyes, gulping down the whiskey in the man's hand and handing back the empty cup promptly. "Starting off soft, I see."

Louis turns sharply and slaps the man when his arse is groped, expression hard as the alpha massaged his jaw with a smirk. "Oh, don't be that way."

"Don't touch me," Louis hisses, rolling his eyes when the man growls. "Uh, bite me."

"Hey," Constantine barks before Louis can go locate the man who bought him for the morning. "You should be more grateful to me. It's thanks to me that you got the biggest customer yesterday."

"Is that so?" Louis' voice goes soft and he giggles, swishing his hips and making him appear more innocent than he truly was.

"It is, sweetheart," Constantine dives for the trap and Louis wants to slit his throat and watch him bleed but he holds back the urge.

"How about," Louis leans into the man's personal space, one hand gripping his thigh and the other palming the man. "How about I suck you off, hm?"

"Only if I can knot your pretty little mouth," the man doubles over when Louis lands a punch against his groin, air rushing out of his body. "Fuck."

"You're lucky I didn't twist a knife into it," Louis whispers in the man's ear and giggles, turning to leave with a hypnotic sway to his hips.

"Louis Tomlinson?" the boy stops and faces to where his name is being called, a smile making its way across his lips at the man. "You look absolutely lovely in that," Louis takes the hand offered to him and hums when the back of his hand is kissed. "I'm Zayn Malik."

"Well, thank you," Louis twirls in his lilac, long-sleeved dress. It was tight and tied at the front, showing off his nipple piercings through the thin material and his midriff. "Very nice to meet you, Zayn."

"I'm so glad your company was recommended to me," the man offers his arm and Louis takes it promptly, being led outside the club 

"I'm so glad your company was recommended to me," the man offers his arm and Louis takes it promptly, being led outside the club. "I hope you don't mind if we take this elsewhere?"

"Where to?" Louis knows he'll be okay with the silent alarm dangling from his neck and the stun ring in his handbag.

"How about some breakfast? Have you eaten?" Louis frowns at the strangeness of the question but shakes his head. "There's a lovely diner nearby. Would you like to go?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Louis thanks the man when the door of the car is opened for him and he slides inside.

The man speaks to the driver and Louis furrows his brows at how familiar he seemed. He couldn't put his finger where he's seen the man before and he's so engrossed in his own thoughts that he zones out to Zayn's words.

"I'm sorry, what?" Louis smiles at the man, body slightly turned toward him.

"I said, thank you for being kind enough to come with me," the man smiles and Louis doesn't understand how an alpha can be so... pretty. "I know it's an unusual request."

"You're fine, Mr. Malik," Louis squeezes the alpha's hand where it's settled on the man's lap. "It's a sweet gesture and I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, darling," Louis blushes when the man thumbs his cheek, hazel eyes bright.

It was silent the rest of the drive, Louis looking out the window and glancing at the man at the driver's seat to try and get the man's face to click. It was beginning to get irritating at not being able to identify the tangible stranger.

"We're here," the alpha's voice interrupting his train of thought.

"It looks so cute," Louis notes as Zayn opens the door for him and he wraps his hand around the man's bicep. "If I knew you'd take me here, I would've worn something more subtle."

"You look lovely anyways, darling," the alpha is quick to reply, opening the door for Louis and following the boy inside the diner.


	7. Chapter 7

"You were with who?" Candy blinks at the boy when Louis told him the name of the alpha he spent his morning with.

"Zayn Malik," Louis frowns, licking his lips and tasting the leftover syrup on them. "What's the matter with it?"

"He didn't tell you?" Louis raises his eyebrows to prompt the man into talking, shrugging. "He works for Harry."

Louis stiffens at the mention of the alpha's name, eyes slowly meeting Candy's own. "Is that so?"

"It's funny how he didn't mention that," Candy smirks, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Almost seemed like he was told to come here."

Louis scoffs, filing his nails that were getting too long. "By who? Harry?"

"None other," Candy shrugs when Louis cocks his head at him.

"He can do whatever he pleases with his men," Louis makes a point by waving the nailfile. "As long as it doesn't get in my way."

There's a knock on the door when Candy went to answer, telling the person to come in. Stephen enters the room, black clothing tight against his muscular physique and brown eyes were hidden between long strands of black hair. "Louis, someone is asking for you."

"Who is it?" Louis sighs, setting the nailfile down on Candy's desk and having the man put it away for him like he always does, and standing. He tugs the ends of his dress down slightly where it was risen and turns to look at the tall man.

"Someone by the name of Richard Doughlas," Stephen answers as he follows Louis outside.

"Again?" Louis frowns. The man had become obsessed with Louis and often had the boy for long hours at a time and multiple times a day. He found it strange he hadn't heard of the man in a few days, but now he's back from wherever he disappeared to.

"Want me to tell him to leave?" Stephen asks as they walk into the open dancefloor and sitting area under the fluorescent lights.

"No, it's fine," Louis gives the man a soft smile and squeezes his bicep in gratitude. "Thank you, Stephen. I'll take it from here."

Louis carefully walks to the bar and wraps his arms around Richard's shoulders, nipping at the man's ear. The alpha made a satisfied grunt at the feeling and smell of the omega and Louis giggles at the reaction, "I missed you."

"Oh, so did I, beautiful," Richard turns in Louis' arms and kisses the boy's soft lips. Louis shivers as the man's stubble bites into his upper lip and chin. "My wife was becoming suspicious and I had to throw her off."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Louis purrs, ass pushed back when the man cups his bottom. "Or else I wouldn't have seen you again," the omega pouts and receives another kiss from the man.

"I wouldn't have let that happen," the alpha frowns, nosing Louis' throat and missing the way the omega rolled his eyes. "I love you."

"That's sweet of you," Louis has heard this man confess his love for him a dozen times and was becoming tiresome of the routine.

"Why don't you ever say it back?" the man pulls back, frown still on his features as Louis pecks his lips.

"Because I am incapable of feeling such a thing as love," Louis doesn't smile, doesn't show a gesture of but I'm okay because, in all honesty, he's never been so.

"You've never been in love with someone?"

Louis hums, "Never have been, never will be."

"You can love me," the man's hands drop to Louis' hips and something feels different about this interaction with his client. There's something in him that's suddenly uncomfortable and some would say scared but Louis has promised himself to never feel scared again. Feeling scared often came with helplessness, and Louis was everything but. "I can teach you to love."

Louis frowns, eyebrows dropping and arms going to try and pull the man off of him. He, instead, got the man's arm to tighten and draw his breathing out in quick pants. "Let me go."

"Never," the man's eyes are red and Louis stares back without faltering. The man growls as his dominance is ineffective with this little omega.

"Richard, stop it," Louis raises his voice, nails digging into the man's wrists painfully. "These love confessions are getting absolutely ridiculous," the omega is fed up with this man and his illusions of having Louis to himself. "I am not in love with you and I never will be."

"Don't say that. Why are you saying that?" Richard frowns, eyes going back to their hazel as his arms loosened around the boy.

"Because it's the truth and this game has grown boring and tiresome for me," Louis rolls his eyes at the tears in the man's eyes. "It was cute at first, you think you had a shot with me. But now, it's just sad and desperate. You're sad and desperate."

The man growls, in one motion pinning Louis to the edge of the bar. The omega hisses as the sharp, wooden edge bites into his back and Richard spreads his thighs with his own. He chokes when there's a hand wrapped around his neck, his hold tightening.

"C'mon, do it," Louis laughs, a smirk toying on glossy, pink lips. "Do it, you coward! Kill me!"

"Get off of him!" Richard is pulled back from Louis' body and the boy straightened, eyes hard at Zayn's figure that shoves the man away from him with a colorful farewell.

"I didn't need your help," Louis states when the man turns toward him, finger poking at his chest and blue eyes narrowing. "I was just fine."

"What?" Zayn scoffs as Louis turns to throw his head back in order to take the shot of rum pushed toward him. "I saved you, so you're welcome," the alpha is fuming as Louis only waves his fingers in mock, "You would've been dead if it wasn't for me!" What does Harry see in him?

"And I'm supposed to thank you for that?" Louis scoffs, licking his lips. "You would've done me a favor if you didn't save me."

"That would beat the whole point to watch you!" Zayn wants to hit himself from uttering those words and knows the omega heard by the way his scowl turns into a smirk and now he can see what Harry saw in him.

"Watch over me?" Louis laughs, "Who'd be stupid enough to have me under watch?" Louis licks his lips. This is the boldest move he's ever come face-to-face with. Someone desperate enough for his attention that they'd send a God to watch over him.

"The Boss himself," Zayn smirks when Louis' eyes widen and he swallows.

"Tell your Boss to leave me alone," Louis makes sure to speak slowly so he can be understood. "And go fuck himself while he's at it. I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not —" Zayn curses as Louis rolls his eyes and walks off without letting him finish. The Pakistani man curses and rubs his face in frustration. This assignment has to be the biggest pain he's ever dealt with.

"What do you mean, you lost him?" Harry growls into the phone, free hand balled into a fist.

"He's gone! I lost him in the crowd and I can't find him," Zayn states, running a hand through his hair.

"Jesus, Zayn. I gave you one task," Harry grunts, "I'm coming down there, myself."

"Harry, that's —"

"It is necessary," with that, Harry hangs up and shoves his phone into his pocket.

He walks outside to see Devon and Paul talking, waiting for Harry's next instructions. Both look up at the sight of the man, nodding to the Boss.

"I need to go to Candy's club tonight," is all Harry says as he continues to walk, both men at his tail like loyal puppies.

"Again?" Devon is the one to speak up and Paul widens his eyes at him when Harry turns to face them. The man's eyes pulsate red once and a deep growl bubbles in his chest. "O-of course, I'll take you, sir."

"Splendid," Harry smirks, continuing to walk toward the door in the kitchen that connects to his 17-car garage, ranging from an original Jaguar E-Type to a recently-purchased Tesla Model Y.

Even though he had a range of cars, he only had one that was complete with bulletproof windows — though all his cars had tinted windows, which is the one that Devon started up and opened the door of.

It was a BMW Vantablack X6 and the deepness and richness of this exquisite black helped him hide in plain sight once nightfall hits. Since it was beginning to get dark already, it was an advantage for him to use this specific car.

"Let's go," Harry sighs once he's seated, leaning his chin on his palm as he peers out behind dark windows.

He watches the tress roll by once they exit the Mafia house, which was located deep in the heart of a forest that was owned by him. He didn't want anyone wandering or stepping too close to the center of his operations, that wouldn't end well — for them, at least.

"We're here," Devon voices and Harry frowns, haven't noticed how quickly they got to the city and to the club. He must've been deeper in his thoughts that he anticipated being.

"Wait here," Harry says as he steps out of the car and closes the door behind himself. He buttons his suit jacket and pushes a hand in his pocket as he approaches the club, easily being let inside.

He takes a deep breath once inside the club and grumbles at the mixed scents, unable to pinpoint if Louis was even here anymore. He looks around for Candy and sees hin lounging in the VIP Section with a small, petite, redheaded girl on his lap.

"Candy," Harry barks and the man looks up, boredom filling his eyes as he does so. "Where the hell is he?"

"Oh," the man makes a curious sound and chuckles, patting the girl's back to indicate to stand. She does and he follows suit, "He can do as he pleases. He finished the day here with me and promptly left."

"Where is he?" Harry growls, hands balled at his sides.

"That's none of your business," the man says as he fishes out a cigar and a lighter from the inside of his suit jacket pocket. "Nor is it mine to say," he takes a drag of the cigar and shoves the lighter back into his pocket.

Harry grumbles and turns on his heels to exit the establishment quickly. He steps outside and opens the door, freezing at the wonderful scent he's been missing. It's strong here, letting Harry know Louis was here recently or is still somewhere around.

"Louis?" Harry voices as he walked around the club's exterior but coming out empty-handed. 

He growls and gets in the car, slamming the door behind himself, "Devon —"

"Look," the man cut in and Harry looks up, sighing at seeing Louis walk away from the club, wrapped in a hoodie and a loose pair of sweats.

"Follow him."


	8. Chapter 8

They must think I'm stupid, Louis thinks as he walks, a smirk tugging on his lips. The night air is cool and bit through his sweat outfit but that was fine by him. He was angry, and hot, so the cold air helped cool him down, literally.

The expensive BMW has been following him for blocks now and he had to ditch the kill he had for tonight. He couldn't let anyone know that these murders were his doing, at least, not yet. He wasn't ready to deal with all the bullshit that came with being a serial killer - other than the killings, that is.

Louis takes random turns down the street, into alleyways and out the other side of them, but the car is still there when he turns to check for it. It's annoying and Louis is tired of walking, he's walked past his place twice already and he really, really, wanted to go home and take a shower. He's nearly ready to press on the little diamond button on the necklace that he was gifted by Niall and Liam but Louis wouldn't - not yet, not unless he was in real danger.

"Okay, now that's a little freaky," Louis mumbles to himself, heart hammering in his throat as he speeds up his walking. It's no use, however, for the vehicle only speeds up as well. Louis wasn't sure who could be following him, and knew that there were many people like Richard who would be happy to stalk him outside of his work place - maybe it was Richard himself?

With the thought that it could be Richard, or someone that Louis knew who could be stalking him, he stops abruptly in his tracks and hears the soft squeal of the wheels as the car comes to a halt. He turns and walks toward the car quickly, trying to peer in through the windows as he knocks on it.

"Oi! What the hell do you want, eh?" Louis turns his nose up. "Idiot, you've been following me for blocks! Get the hell out now before I scream —"

"There's no need for that, sunflower," Louis' face flushes as the door opens and Harry steps out, stature shadowing his own. "You've been avoiding me."

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes, "There's nothing to avoid. You sent someone to look over me and I'm no child! I've been taking care of myself for years and I don't need your, or anyone's, help." He has to stop himself from blatantly checking Harry out - he wants to, so bad, to look the man from shoes to hair. He couldn't, not now, not when he was mad. He couldn't let something so little as a pretty alpha make him weak, couldn't let something like sex make him anything less than the strong Omega he knew himself to be. Strong Omega's didn't waver at the sight of too pretty Alpha's.

"Is that so?" Harry cocks his head to the side, a smirk on his mouth. "So Zayn didn't save your beautiful little arse from a man at the club?"

Louis' face is red and he swallows past the whine in his throat, gosh he almost couldn't help himself. The smirk, the analyzing green eyes, Louis was nearly a goner with the urge to see if the man looked as powerful as his face portrayed, "That man has had multiple meltdowns on me. He's practically obsessed with me and I know he wouldn't hurt me," Louis explains the lack of danger.

"What if —"

"Even if he did," Louis cut off. "I know how to handle myself just fine, Harry." He did, he had a clear argument, he's handled himself over and over again by overpowering dumb Alpha's and removing their knots. He couldn't tell Harry that, couldn't let Harry in on the biggest secret that Louis had - if not for himself, but also for his friends. He didn't do this alone and he didn't want someone like Harry after the people he cared for, even if it was his own men.

"Now, why don't I believe you?" Harry stepped closer to Louis and the boy's shoulders hunched, hand wrapped tightly around the strap on his bag. Harry was pure Alpha and the still night air did nothing to stop his heavy scent from slowly covering Louis like a safety blanket. Louis has to mentally shrug that blanket off, he didn't need it; didn't need safety from an Alpha - no matter how beautiful he was.

"Because you alphas think all of us are defenseless, love," Louis' voice doesn't waiver and he's holding back the urge to show any kind of submission toward this man. "You have no idea what I've gone through and what I did to get where I am. It didn't happen by me being a pathetic submissive and letting others walk over me. It happened because I stood up to alphas like you."

"And what are alphas like me?" Harry licks his lips and Louis shivers. The man is checking Louis out now, before doing the same as the Omega and ignoring what Louis was wearing, but Louis was attacking Harry's Alpha so the man attacked him back - though with his eyes alone and without malice, only lust.

"Stupidly tall," Louis gasps as Harry moves, too quickly for him to track, and he's easily pinned to the side of the car, hands held beside his head, one in each of the Alpha's. "And moronically good-looking, but still a pain," he breathes, eyes looking at Harry's soft lips for far too long, a grin causing Louis' eyes to dart to Harry's own.

Harry's grin doesn't waver as he leans down to press his lips to Louis'. The omega doesn't fight it, just kisses back with a hunger he didn't know he had buried inside of him. He lets the alpha part his lips with his own and shivers when Harry's tongue flicks against the roof of his mouth. He can't believe he's letting Harry do this, letting the man kiss him as if he has a right, but fuck Louis could get addicted to his lips and the taste of his tongue - maybe he already was? He wants to whine when Harry pulls back, eyes taking in Louis' swollen lips to his too wide blue eyes.

"Too bad," Harry says jokingly, licking the corner of his mouth down at the panting omega.

"Too bad, what?" Louis frowns as he's let go of. He quickly moves around the alpha and back to the sidewalk, putting much needed space between them and Harry reopens the door to his car. "Harry?"

"That man shouldn't have messed with what's mine," Harry growls and Louis takes an involuntary step back. He's too frightened to correct the man when he says Louis is his when he's anything but. His tone holds a deep Alpha timber that Louis hasn't heard in a long time - Harry's more rich than most that have attempted theirs against Louis. "Richard Douglas? He's dead. Don't expect him to need your services again anytime soon."

"He's mental!" Louis complains to Niall and Liam the next day, a pillow clutched to his chest. "I don't understand why the hell he gives a shit about me, anyways."

"He likes you," Niall shrugs. "Probably, at least."

"That's the only explanation," Liam adds, "Why would he kill a man that didn't do anything to him directly unless the man messed with someone he has an eye on?"

Louis can feel his face redden at Liam's words and bites his lower lip. It's stupid, really. What normal person would kill someone because they were slightly aggressive with the person that they were interested in? What normal person would be flattered the way Louis secretly was? He wouldn't admit it though - he'd take it to his grave, "I had to lead him away from where I was going. If I didn't notice earlier, he would've followed and seen me kill one of his men."

"That's true," Niall licks his lips. "We have to start avoiding him at all costs. At least when we're not working, in our case," he motions between himself and Liam who nods at his words, lifting a hand to pick at his teeth. He had something stuck between two of them and couldn't seem to get it out.

"I have a feeling he's going to make that impossible," Louis bites into his thumbnail, laying his head on Liam's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around the omega. "Is there anything you can tell me about him? You know, him being your Boss and all."

"He's known for getting what he wants," Liam chuckles when Louis whines in annoyance. "I know it's not what you wanted but you needed to know. He's quite smitten by you at the moment and you need to be careful when you meet up with victims."

"I know, I know," Louis groans when his phone starts to ring, seeing its Candy and picking it up without a second's thought. "Candy?"

"Hi, Louis. I'm sorry to have bothered you on your day off but one of my girls quit on me last minute and I don't have an entertainer for the evening," he says in an anxious voice.

"And you want to know if I'll do it?" Candy doesn't usually call Louis and ask if he'll take the place of someone else but the omega knows that it can't be helped sometimes, running a business is horrible stress.

"Precisely, yes," Candy replies. "I know it's last-minute —"

"No, it's alright. I'll do it," Louis voices and bids the man farewell, saying he'd text him when he's there. "I have to go."

Niall gives him a questioning look about the phone call and Louis explains leaving Liam to stand and start towards the door to give him privacy in dressing for the hours he was going to put in at work, "Do you need us there?" Niall asks, Liam lingering at the door. Louis gives Liam a thankful look with a shake of his head and he leaves the room with a soft click of the door.

"No, I'll be fine, blondie," Louis ruffles Niall's hair and then kisses his cheek, going into his closet to look for a dress. "Any advice on what to wear?"

"Something that shows off your piercings, any or all," Niall hums, laying back against Louis' pillow. Louis paid a lot for his bed and everything to do with it from his pillows to the expensive mattress cover that makes lying on it feel like lying on a cloud.

Louis licks his lips as his fingers dance over the dresses that line his closet. He bit his lip as he pulled one out, a short, sparkly black dress. It had crossing straps at his front and back, which left his belly button exposed. It stopped at just his upper thighs and he loved to use it with heels - they always made his thigh muscles look delicious.

"Yes, that one's perfect," Niall beams, sitting up to fetch a golden piercing with a round-cut emerald diamond for Louis' navel.

"Emerald?" Louis questions and he hates that the first thought is the Mafia Boss' stupid green eyes.

Niall shrugs but the smile plastered on his face lets Louis know he was going for it to match the man's eyes. He takes it and fetches his favorite pair of black heels, along with a black, lace thong.

He takes it and fetches his favorite pair of black heels, along with a black, lace thong 

He showers and changes, slipping on his clothing and then his piercings. He sighs as he looks himself over in the mirror and sees someone he hasn't recognized in many years. Louis hadn't felt content with whom he found staring back at him from the mirror. He knows it has to do with what he went through and all the pain that came with it.

Louis just wants to find and kill the one who initiated it all.

"You look stunning!" Niall gushes when Louis walks out and doesn't miss the way Louis' cheeks redden. Louis knows that Niall would never lie to him and knows that when he says Louis looks stunning, then he means it. He should also be used to compliments from his friend but he can't - Niall himself was gorgeous and to receive praise from him was big to Louis.

"Thank you, Niall," Louis pecks the omega's cheek and goes to take his purse with his stun ring and cellphone. "I'll be back in a few hours. You can stay here if you'd like."

"Yeah," Niall yawns. "I might take a nap while you're out."

"That's alright," Louis hugs Niall before he leaves and turns to do the same to Liam once he spots the man in the living room, lounging on his couch and flipping through channels on the TV.

"Let me know what you're gonna do, Louis," Liam tells the omega before he leaves. "I already looked up the man you asked me to. He's set to go to the club tonight as I told you."

"I'll see what happens," Louis nods. "It's easier now that I'm going to be working so I'll keep an eye on him."

Liam doesn't say anything, just nods and watches Louis leave.

"Louis, I'm so glad you were able to come," Candy greets the omega when he walks into the club and hugs him.

"Nothing to thank me for, Candy," Louis smiles and Candy returns it. He looks around the room a moment to survey who's there but doesn't give it too much attention. "I'll see you later," he turns and walks toward the bar where he asks for straight vodka.

"Hello, sunflower," Louis' back straightens as he takes a sip of the drink given to him by the bartender Louis really should become friends with. The Beta was good looking and always looked out for the workers - Louis especially because of the Omega's reputation. Louis wasn't even sure of the bartender's name and he felt bad about it.

He looks over his shoulder to see Harry hovering over him with his pink lips moist and smirking. "Harry," Louis takes another sip of his drink as the alpha takes a seat beside him, his arm draped over the back of Louis' chair. "Come to kill anyone else for me?"

"Do you need me to?" Louis coughs at the reply, cheeks pink. He should start expecting the quick responses from the Alpha but hell, Harry is as unpredictable as he himself was. Harry thumbs a high cheekbone when Louis turns his eyes to him, he leans into the touch before he catches himself. He doesn't pull back and neither does Harry.

"Don't be a fool," Louis scoffs, eyes going to focus on his glass as his fingers brush over the rim. He can feel the alpha's eyes on the side of his face. "I don't need you to do it for me," he laughs to remove the seriousness from his voice and Harry joins, clueless.

"Does anyone else have your time?" Harry asks, fingers softly gripping Louis' soft thigh, leaving the boy's cheekbone cold and wanting more soft touches.

"No, no one does," Louis turns his body toward the man and Harry leans up to kiss him. Louis doesn't mind, in fact, he hates to admit he's missed it. The man tastes of mint and tobacco and Louis enjoys the way they mix - though learning that Harry smokes through it. He wonders what Harry smoked, was it cheap cigarettes or expensive cigars? Louis hates himself for thinking about how much he wanted to bathe in the scent if it meant he smelled like the way the Alpha tasted.

"Can I have you to myself for now?" Harry pulls back to ask and Louis nods, lips parted.

"Did you talk to Candy?" Louis questions and Harry nods - he knew that Louis was free, knew that Louis could have lied and said he wasn't, and knew that he would have paid for the time anyway.

Louis' hand is taken and he's pulled up to follow the alpha. He does so without a second thought, free hand gripping his small purse. Harry's scent is stronger now and Louis wants to whimper like an Omega in heat and let the alpha do what he pleases with him but he doesn't. He has to be strong, he can't falter in his strength; not right now. Especially not with Harry Styles - if anyone on earth was as dangerous as Louis' assailant, it was Harry. Though in an entirely different way, Louis wanted to believe.

"I've missed you, sunflower," Harry breathes against Louis' mouth when they find themselves inside a vacant room.

The omega is pressed to the wall, thighs spread by one of Harry's own and his dress rising to have his lace underwear peek from beneath. Harry's hands are intertwined between his own and he loves how much bigger they are in comparison to his. Louis is okay with this, is okay with Harry's hands on him. This is okay, this is fine, Louis isn't panicking and it takes everything in him to keep that running through his mind rather than let it wander.

"We've only seen each other twice," Louis' head is tilted to the side while Harry mouths at his neck and shoulder.

"And that was enough for me," Harry licks his lips, hand dropping to Louis' chest where he thumbs at one of his nipples. The omega gasps at the feeling, even though he didn't put nipple piercings in today, they were always so sensitive.

"H-Harry," is the only reply Louis can muster. His mind is clouded at the alpha's scent and the hand on his chest playing with his nipples.

"Yes?" Louis can hear the smirk on the man's lips as he spoke, the man thumbing his opposite nipple in gentle circles through his dress.

"Kiss me," and Harry does, hands dropping to wrap around Louis' waist and bring the boy closer to his warmth. Louis' arms wrap around his neck and tug on the hairs on his nape as he's kissed feverishly, bottom lip sucked on.

"You smell wonderful, princess," Harry wants to undress the beautiful boy in his arms and bury his nose into the boy's hole where he knows the scent is strongest, but he holds back the urge to - not knowing what went wrong last time but knowing that Louis has some strong boundaries.

Harry pulls back from Louis' mouth and Louis pouts in return, getting a peck to his lips. "Why'd you stop?"

"Last time, I did something to upset you," Harry thumbs Louis' cheek. "I don't wish to do that again."

"You won't," Louis licks his lips and leans up to kiss Harry again.

"And how do you know that, sunflower?" Harry kisses Louis' jaw and throat, nosing his pulse point.

"I-I —"

"You don't," Harry lets Louis go and the omega sways on his feet, lips parted and dark from behind kissed. "And I don't wish to find out," Louis watches the man leave and doesn't understand why his feelings are hurt by the action.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis doesn't find him when he's back at the bar. It's like the alpha disappeared entirely and Louis bites back his pout as he settles on a seat.

The bartender gives him a fresh straight vodka and Louis thanks him with a gentle smile. Louis is alert as a man takes a seat next to him, a little too close for his liking. He's vigilant, watching the man from the corner of his eyes as he orders a drink and eyes Louis, as if the boy hadn't noticed him staring.

Stanley Morningstar, the man Liam told Louis was going to be here today. An alpha who forced himself onto his wife, who's now pregnant and with severe trauma from the event. She tried to press charges but no one will believe her because of the important status her husband holds and because they're mated.

"He can't force himself on you if you're mated to him," they had told her and she had left. She was beaten to a pulp by her husband after he was told of what she tried to do. It ended her in the hospital where they learned of her pregnancy.

"Hello, gorgeous," Louis smirks around the rim of the glass as he took a drink before turning to look at the alpha.

"Hi, sir," Louis giggles and it sweetens the man's day as he licks his lips and eyes Louis' small frame. The omega wants to roll his eyes but holds back the urge to as the man settles his hand on his thigh and leans closer to him.

"You are just a stunning little thing, aren't ya?" the man licks his lips. "How about you come and have some fun with me?"

"Oh? What kind of fun, sir?" Louis bit his lip and leans closer to the man, giggling when the alpha groans at the proximity. His character is innocent and unreachable, and these alphas are fools to believe they have a chance with him.

"I bet you taste as good as you smell," the man endeavors and Louis wants to reel back in disgust at the man's foul scent. He smelt of hospital disinfectant and cheap cigarettes. It was assaulting Louis's delicate nose and senses.

"I don't know about that," Louis counterfeits an embarrassed whisper and twirling of his fingers on his lap. The bait is captured by the clueless alpha who coos and reaches a filthy hand out to thumb his soft skin on high cheekbones.

He'd have to clean himself off later.

"You're too cute, sweetheart," Stanley compliments, and Louis smiles.

"Thank you very much," Louis lets his hand be taken by the alpha and to be pulled up, cocking his head to the side and blinking softly up at the man.

"I scheduled an hour with you," the man kisses Louis' knuckles, loving the softness of the omega's skin and the prettiness of his features. "Mind if we take this to my place?"

"Not at all," Louis makes sure to sway his hips as he goes, feeling eyes on his back and arse as he does. He knows the way alphas gawk at his backside when he's not looking, and it's honestly hilarious to see them so... unguarded.

He reaches a hand up to fiddle with the necklace gifted to him as he settles inside the back of the man's car. Even if he didn't press the button for help because he knew he could handle anything, feeling it between his fingers calmed him down. Knowing that he mattered to someone, to two wonderful people he considered friends, was a victory to him. He couldn't remember the last time he was cared for, probably years ago, before any of this ever happened.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?" Louis can hear the sigh in the man's voice of having to deal with Louis' feelings. Of having to think about something other than getting his cock sucked and his knot inside of him. Typical alphas to think with their knots and their desire, rather than their shriveled hearts.

"Everything is perfectly fine, sir," Louis leans into the man's side, fingernails trailing up his trousers and pressing into the bulge in his pants.

The man throws his head back and groans as Louis rubs him through his slacks, making his dick harden. Louis stifled a laugh as he nips at the man's jaw and the alpha growls in return. Alphas are so easy to handle.

"Oh, darling," Stanley grunts and licks his lips. "I can't wait to taste you."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy how sweet I am," Louis purrs, nosing the man's jaw as he unzips his pants and undoes the button. "Fuck, you're so hard, sir," Louis fakely whines and pouts. "I can't wait for you to knot me."

"You haven't been knotted by anyone else?" the man cups Louis' cheek and brings the boy down to kiss. Louis grimaces at the taste but kisses back as he pulls the man's small cock out to pump.

"It's been so long," Louis groans and spits on the man's cock to thumb his slit and slide his hand easier. "Want you to fill me up, sir."

"God, baby," Stanley bites on Louis' lip and licks into the boy's mouth.

"Are we here?" Louis asks cluelessly as they come to a stop and pulls his hand from the man's cock to peer out the window and up at the wonderful house. "Oh, my, it's so pretty."

Stanley pants, regaining his breath as he tucks his dick into his pants and zips them up. "Yes, we are, c'mon."

Louis is helped out and he clutches his purse, smiling as a thank you while he's guided inside the house. The man unlocks the house and Louis knows the pin is 53-88-37-20. He had Liam look into the place beforehand, of course, and knows that holding down the asterisks and pound keys will reboot the system and erase the last hours of camera footage, for this specific system.

The alpha turns to Louis and the omega smirks at him, pulling him to kiss him while his hand slips over the keys to press said buttons. Louis masks the beep the system makes by whispering the filthy things that he wanted the man to do to him. The man was putty in Louis' hands and was a sucker for his dangerous tongue; the one that only seemed to tell the desired lies alphas craved for.

"I'm gonna make you mine," Stanley growls playfully, and Louis giggles as he shuffles inside the house, a sharp smack being received on his backside. He hates being touched there by a filthy alpha and has to strain himself from not turning around and barking a nasty remark at Stanley.

"I'd love to be yours, sir," Louis wraps his arms around the man's neck and kisses him, distracting him enough to slip out his loaded syringe. He had slightly opened his purse before departing the club for easier access, and made sure nothing spilled out during their short car ride. "Lead the way."

"Gladly," the man takes Louis' hand after the omega slips the syringe into his opposite hand, shielded by his purse.

Louis smirks as the man opens his bedroom door and gestures him inside. Louis enters while rolling the syringe over the purse to the opposite side of it, now shielded from the man's view as it pressed against his lower belly.

"You can go ahead and get comfortable," Stanley kisses Louis' cheek and goes into the bathroom without a second word.

Louis rolls his eyes and kicks his shoes off, uncapping the syringe and slipping it under a pillow. The cap is tossed inside his purse and set on the nightstand after. He sits on the bed and holds himself up by his hands, leaning against the silk with a hum.

"Oh, you're still dressed," the man's tone is pitiful and he's almost naked, only his briefs remain on his body as he eyes Louis' delectable thighs from the short hem of his dress.

"I wanted to undress for you, silly," Louis stands to take the man's hands and pull him closer. "Lay back for me?"

"Of course, darling," Stanley smirks as he goes to lay back against the pillows, licking his lips as Louis moves over him to straddle his hips. "You're gonna do a little show for me?"

"Are you gonna get your cock out for me?" Louis teases his arse over the man's clothed dick, biting his lip and humming.

The man blindly does so, at the same time as Louis is taking out the syringe and piercing it into the man's neck, injecting the liquid swiftly. The alpha hisses and a hand goes up to wrap around Louis' throat but the omega simply smirks as the alpha's hand trembles from the fluid and falls, limp at his side.

"The hell —"

"What's wrong?" Louis licks his smirking lips and gets off the man, back straightening as he does so. "Feeling a little..." his eyes trailed up the man's body, dancing over his cock and chuckling. "...stiff?"

"What the fuck did you do to me, omega?" The man growls, fingers twitching as Louis turns to his purse and fish out his knife. "Wait."

"Not so brave now, are you? Aw, what happened?" Louis trails the tip of the knife down the man's chest, the cold steel making the man swallow and choke. "The pancuronium bromide is working quickly."

"Why —"

"For your wife," Louis tsks when the man's eyes flash red and his arm jerks before falling back down at his side. The drug is working quickly and his breathing is becoming shorter, eyes hazing and regaining focus. "Your alpha adrenaline won't help you. The bromide I use is specially synthesized for alphas and their physiology," Louis leans against the bedpost at the foot of the bed and taps his knife to his lip. "But, like I was saying, I heard what you did to your wife, Stanley."

"What I do with her is none of your business."

"Well, I'm here because it is my business," Louis laughs, almost maniacally, and it sends a shiver down the alpha's back. "Do you believe that, just because she's your wife, she owes you something? You raped her and got her pregnant, Stanley, then beat her when she tried to defend herself. Why?"

"S-she's my wife!"

"That does not give you the right to hurt her!" Louis digs his knife into the man's slit and smirks dangerously, darkly at the piercing scream the man lets be heard. "You are nothing without your knot. You take pride —" he digs his knife deeper, blood trickling down the length of his cock and a patch of crimson extending the front of his dark briefs. "— in having it. Making others feel inferior to you from the lack of a simple muscle at the base of your pathetic cock. Well, without it, you are nothing. Scratch that, you are less than nothing."

"You don't know me!"

"But, don't I, Morningstar?" Louis laughs at how pathetic the alpha looks trying to gain control back. He's reeling, often alphas do when they're in Louis' presence; he knows he has no upper hand anymore. "You take from people, just like you took from your wife. She was supposed to be safe with you! She was supposed to trust your useless presence at her side! You betrayed her!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, omega?" the man screams as Louis drags the knife down the side of his cock, slitting it open painfully slow. "A deity? The devil?"

"Of course not," Louis scoffs, almost appalled, "Well, maybe a little devilish but much prettier." His knife slices through the muscle of the man's knot and smirks as the man's scream is cut off. His head lulls to the side as blood gushes from his groin. "Aren't I beautiful enough to serve you your punishment?"


	10. Chapter 10

"You have a little blood," Niall rubs his thumb on Louis' cheekbone where a half-dried drop of blood laid.

"Thank you," Louis' voice is quiet and his eyes are distant as they make their way back to his home.

Louis hugs his friend's arm and lays his head on his shoulder, calming his breathing. His adrenaline was very high during a murder and dropped significantly too quickly for his small body to catch up. Most of the time, it didn't affect him; but this time was different.

He's always been fuming with these types of alphas; but this man, in particular, set off something inside of Louis that no other alpha has. He wasn't just mad or disrespected, he was enraged and saw only red. Much like an alpha would when they're in their ruts and only have one thing in mind. Or when an outsider tries to claim something of theirs.

"We're here," Niall whispers to Louis, thumbing his fellow omega's thigh. "C'mon, lemme run you a bath."

"Thank you," Louis repeats softly and follows Niall out the car while Liam parks.

The blonde had an arm woven around Louis' waist and was letting the smaller lean against his side. The omega looked dazed, almost in a trance as Niall guides the silent boy into the bathroom where he turns on the warm water and indicates him to strip. Louis does so, body and mind exhausting from today's lies and rage.

He often took his enclosed rage and poured it into every alpha that crossed his path, who kissed their deathbeds in Louis' presence. Louis was tired of these alphas for getting away with everything they do, just like Erick did all those years ago. From a third party's point of view, the omega was being excessive and unnecessary in his violence; but to Louis, it wasn't enough. They all deserved to rot in hell for hurting another person, for hurting an omega.

"Lou, come on," Niall's soft voice penetrates Louis' thoughts, and the omega smiles gently as he sits in the warm water, sinking into it as Niall adds lavender bath salts to help Louis relax. "I'll make you some tea so you can rest for a bit, alright?"

"Thank you," Louis' smiled reflected how tired he felt as his friend kissed his forehead and left silently.

Louis can feel his shoulders and back relax as he settles into the porcelain tub. He traces the stretch marks at his upper thighs under the water, letting each of them carry off his stress and negativity and radiate off of his body. His fingers stretched over the spam of his thigh, feeling the hairlessness before his hand dropped between his legs. He winces at touching his small sack and puckered rim, biting back the whine.

His first thought as he does so is Harry. The man's dominance, deep dimples, and strong hands. He wants Harry's hands all over his body. For the first time in years, he craves an alpha's touch and it frightened him. He's gone without an alpha for years, uncountable heats alone and he's been just fine; so why is it now that his body wishes to ache for one?

Harry sets off a part of his brain, a part of his biology, that he believed he'd locked away, deep within himself. It was almost as if, the closed-door he built, had a spare key neatly placed inside the alpha's paw. A key he didn't know existed until now, until it was too late to take back.

And, deep down, he didn't know if he wanted it back.

"Shit," Louis wakes up with a groan the next morning, realizing it wasn't morning at all, but past noon.

He sat up and pressed the palm of his hand to his temple where it throbbed. He fell asleep without eating; wasn't hungry, or refused to eat, he didn't know. But now he was feeling the effect of skipping dinner and breakfast now.

His vision seems to focus and unfocus as he showered, the cold water running the length of his body in calming streaks. His skin is damp and cool, making his headache ease only minutely. He wishes he could stay under the spray of the water for longer, much longer. To feel his worries, his anger, wash down the drain and out into the ocean, out of sight. But knows that will not change a thing.

So Louis showers and gets out as quickly as he can to make himself breakfast, sipping on a hot cup of tea while he waits for his eggs to cook. His phone buzzes from his room and he frowns at the noise, making his way quickly to the room and back, for he did not wish his eggs to burn.

Louis, I found the merchandise. Call me once you see this.

The omega quickly dialed Liam, moving his eggs on the stove before turning it off. The alpha answered on the second ring, greeting Louis with a quick good morning, which Louis returned promptly.

"Julian McCailus," Liam announced as if Louis didn't know who he asked to research on. "Convinced him to unwind at the bar and he'll be around tonight. Most likely at the time of your shift."

"How did you manage that?" Louis almost laughs.

"I drove him. He uses the same driving company that our last men used," Liam explained promptly. "I'm only in the system for the guys you need. The owner is a close, personal friend."

"Oh? And how did you manage to persuade him to drive for his company?"

"Turns out that Julian hurt his omega when they were teens. His omega was here when the man showed up and had a slight panic attack," said Liam. "I'm guessing he thought it was a coincidence, but he knows I work for Harry, and believed it to be related."

"And?" Louis pushes.

"And," Liam laughs, "that's it. He thinks it's Mafia business, and I won't let him believe otherwise. It is better for us, for what you are doing, to go unknown by him or anyone else, Louis. I understand that."

"Of course, you do," Louis places two slices of bread to toast as he dumps the eggs on a ceramic plate, phone jammed between his ear and his shoulder. "Thank you, Liam."

"Don't mention it, Louis. I'll talk to you soon," the alpha bid his farewell and Louis returns it kindly before hanging up the phone.

Louis carefully takes the toast after it springs out of the toaster, placing it on his plate with butter on top. It quickly melts as Louis serves himself another cup of tea for his meal.

He eats in silence, pushing his food about on his plate and eating with sluggish movements. He wishes to go back to sleep but knows he needs to go to work and face that alpha. Deep down he wants the man to be a no-show, at least tonight. He wishes to have a slow day and then come home and relax.

If only he knew what life had in store for him.

"Louis, my darling, you look lovely," Candy extended his hand for the omega to take and the boy did so gently, letting himself be twirled and shown to the lingering alphas that surrounded the man in charge.

"Why thank you, Candy," Louis gives a soft giggle, cheeks pink from the blush he used on his bare skin. Alphas seem to enjoy the thought of Louis with a pinkened face.

He was wearing a Louis Vuitton bustier dress. It was long-sleeved and white, with a turtleneck collar that was soft against Louis' skin. The black bustier accentuated his small waist and wide hips. Alphas eyes were trailing up his body but lingering on his chest where the indents of his nipple piercings were prominent. He put in a black barrel pair to match the accents on his dress, his shoes, and his lace underwear.

"You have someone waiting for you in room four," Candy glances down at his phone before informing Louis.

"Oh? Who is it?" said Louis.

"I think you'll be presently surprised," Candy replied with a soft smirk as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "He paid for an hour."

"Alright," Louis' heels clicking on the floor are muted by the loud music, which is cut off when Louis enters the hallway and closes the door behind him.

The light of room four is the only one that's off, out of the eight rooms. He flicks it on before knocking softly, doorknob cold against his palm as he twists the door open.

"Hello, sunflower," Louis' heart leaps in his chest at the alpha's dimpled grin.

He quickly closes the door behind himself and makes his way over. His face feels hot as he goes to stan between the man's spread thighs. The alpha looks up at Louis, a stray curl falling into his eye and making it twitch reflexively.

Louis can see the curve and strain of the man's throat as he swallows before smiling. The omega reaches out to twist the stray curl in his finger, feeling the softness of the man's hair as he pushes the curl back. His fingers trail down Harry's cheek to the curve of his jaw and then poke where his dimple is forever indented in his stubbled face.

"I have missed you," Harry states, eyes scanning Louis' dress; almost as if he's just realized what he was wearing. "You look beautiful."

Louis swallows, "Thank you, Harry."

"I tried to keep myself away from you," the alpha's hands settled on Louis' waist, and, even through the layers of clothing, he could feel Harry's warm skin. It was intoxicating and it burned him down to his bones, warming his body from the inside out. "I do not wish to harm you. I just wanted to see you, at least."

"Is that all?" The omega's hands cupped the side of the alpha's neck, fingers tangling into the long curls at the man's nape. They were soft as well, and Louis could feel the man's pulse quicken against the palms of his hands. His skin was hot, almost feverish, but knew it couldn't be the man's rut for there were no hormones lingering the air. It was just him.

"Yes," Harry breathes, catching on air when Louis' thumb presses into his bottom lip, slightly pulling it.

"You're lying," Louis' mouth turns up into a soft smirk that he tries to suppress by biting into his lower lip, but the alpha still sees it. He's still entranced by him.

"Prove it," Harry's tone is laced with a teasing edge. It chips at Louis' psyche, at the facade he holds over himself. It's almost as if Harry can see how fragile Louis really is. But Louis gives in and kisses the man, their mouths framing each other's as Harry's arms pulled around Louis' waist.

Louis allows his lip to be grazed by the man's incisors, which causes a shiver to rake up Louis' spine. The omega gasps into the alpha's mouth when the man licks into his, pulling the length of his dress high enough for the omega to straddle his lap. Louis can feel where the man's fingers ghosted over his thighs and pressed into when he pulled at his dress. It burned his body and ignited the need burrowed within himself.

"Your lips are so soft," Harry breathes as if they'd been kissing for longer than they both imagined. His lips are a lovely shade of dark pink and his green eyes went from the color of emerald to the color of pine. A deep, rich green that Louis wants to see more of.

"So are yours," is Louis' soft reply before he pulls Harry closer to kiss deeper. To let the man burn him deeper, turning him inside out and bare himself for the man's eyes only. It frightens and excites him all in one.

"Sunflower," Harry flips them over and helps Louis kick his heels off before leaning up to kiss him again. Louis' hands quickly find Harry's face to frame, legs wrapping around his hips and pulling the man down onto him. "You're gonna make me go crazy."

Louis giggles. A soft, genuine laugh that makes his chest go soft and nose to crinkle. Harry can't help but smile down at the omega, bumping their noses together.

"Big, bad alpha all soft so suddenly," Louis teases and happily accepts the kisses Harry presses against his mouth.

"Only for you, little one," Harry smiles and Louis' lips part at how fast his heart is beating and how his chest aches for this man.

"Do you say that to all the omegas you meet?" Louis frowns when Harry growls low in his chest.

"You're the only one I've met," Harry leans his forehead on Louis', lips brushing. "And the only one I care to meet."

"Don't say things you do not mean," said Louis, voice soft and hurt.

"Oh, I mean them," Harry kisses Louis hard, wanting the omega to remember their lips slotted together. Almost begging Louis to not kiss anyone else this way, so intimately and privately. "You have no idea how much I mean them, sunflower."


End file.
